What I'm looking for
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: She was looking for a happily ever after. He wants someone to care. Kozumi. Rated T for safety
1. Prolouge and crap you need to know

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF DIGIMON!!! JUST THE IDEA AND SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP!!! DIGIMON BELONGS TO BANDAI AND TOEI ANIMATION....it would be cool if i did though.....BUTTTTT I DONT'!

**Summary:**

She was looking for a happily ever after. He wants someone to care. Kozumi.

This is my first story. So flames are appreicted (did i spell that right?), also spelling may be wrong sometimes. I am also trying to become a better writer so thats why i won't mind flames.

**Characters, Their ages, then couples:**

Izumi Orimoto - 11th grade, 16 yrs old

Kouji Minamoto - 11th grade, 16 yrs old

Takuya Kanbara - 11th grade, 16 yrs old

Tomoki Himi - 8th grade, 13 yrs old (won't be in story much)

Junpei Shibayama - 11th grade, 17 yrs old (heh heh....he failed 11th grade)

Kouichi Kimura - 11th grade, 16 yrs old (I DONT KNOW IF HE SHOULD BE IN STORY!! HELP ME!!)

Kouji X Izumi

Takuya X its a surprise

Tomoki X its a surpirse

Kouichi....idk if in story

Junpei ends up with no one lol

**Note:**

I hate Junpei....the only thing i like about him is that he helped with defeating lucemon and is actually an important member to the team. Sooooo Junpei fans i suggest don't read this story and sorry about how i make any of them.....just how i saw the story and how people would act. Also i think that Takuya really doesn't act like this and he's my 2nd fav character just idk if Kouichi is in story or not, and Junpei couldn't get Izumi (to me).

"talking"

'thinking'

~flashback/end flashback~

~*end of chappie*~

(author's thoughts)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chappie 1!!! Sooo freakin happy lol **

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF DIGIMON!!! JUST THE IDEA AND SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP!!! DIGIMON BELONGS TO BANDAI AND TOEI ANIMATION....it would be cool if i did though.....BUTTTTT I DON'T!**

**Oh by the way, wen it says p.o.v. it might not be in their p.o.v. sometimes.....not very good at writing heh heh **

**Izumi's P.O.V. **

She looked out her window. ' Takuya has changed a lot since 6th grade...I really don't like the new him. He is a stupid football/soccer jock now. I just want a regular guy, someone who doesn't care about being popular....a guy who likes privacy.' *RING RING* '' Hello. Hey Takuya, yeah we need to talk. Can we talk tomorrow instead? Like at school? This shouldn't be over the phone. Kay, bye Takuya."

**The Next Morning**

She was walking to school trying to find her jock boyfriend to break-up with him. She saw him with his soccer team. He has dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He wore a red shirt with the same sign on the shirt that he wore in 6th grade with some regular kaki shorts ith black short-sleeved jacket over the shirt. He also still wore his goggles but around his neck instead.

'' Takuya, we really need to talk....now." "Okayyyyy fine! But I really need to go to coach. He needs to talk to me." Takuya said as if he didn't care about what she was about to say to him. Once they were alone she sighed. " Takuya....we need to sorta.....break-up." She said sorta nervous because she wouldn't know Takuya's reaction. "......WHY!? YOU CAN'T BREAK-UP WITH ME!!" He screamed at her. " Takuya I am going to and the reason is because your to much of a jock and you have changed...a lot. So i guess bye Takuya, I'm going to my locker." She started walking away and looked back. Takuya just stood there speechless and went straight back tohis buddies and started laughing nd talking as if what she just did was absolutely nothing.

" IZUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She flinched when she heard this whiney voice coming from Junpei the pervert. " I heard you broke-up with Takuya....so" The fat guy wearing a yellow jumpsuit with dark blue pockets. Chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes got down on one knee and pulled out a rose. " Will you go out with me?" (can't tell if a fat guy on one knee with a rose is romantic...?) She just gave him this look that said get the hell away from me. A group of kids about in 10th grade walked by and said "YOU JUST GOT RE-JECTED!!!!!!" Izumi and the other students busted out laughing at that comment. Junpei got up and started balling and running down the hall. Even from behind you could see his FAT belly move from left to right.

She looked down the hall and saw a guy at locker number 232. She has never seen him before. ' He must be a new kid.' She looked at him. He wore a dark blue shirt with a white eolf that had red eyes on the front, he had a black jacket over that and dark jeans. He was wearing a solid black bandana and his blue hair (tinted with black) was pulled back in a pony tail and his navy blue eyes were cold, as if they had a secret nobody knew. Junpei went up to the new guy. " YAY! YOUR NOT LAUGHING AT ME!!!" He looked at him. " Get the fuck out of my way bastard!" Then he punched him in the gut and then slammed his locker shut and started walking away to class. As if what he did was nothing. ' Geez he doesn't have to be so mean. I mean he could've been a little nicer. What is with guys today?"

Izumi just went on walking to English. Unfortunetely, Takuya was in the same class as her so it would probably be hell for her today. She sat down at her metal desk and started getting everything for class. _**Ringggg! Ringgggg! **_The morning bell was sooo fuckin loud. To loud to be the morning bell. ' I'm getting a headache now...' Izumi thought while in slight pain.

" Nowwwww SHUT UP class! I have an important announcement!" Mrs. Sahato (English teacher) yelled over the chattery students. The class fell silent. Mostly cause she was the scariest teacher...scratch that scariest person alive. Well when it came to following the rules, assigning punishments, and bossing people around. " We have brand new victim...I mean student heh heh. He is just entering Takashi high for the first time, but has lived in Japan all his life. His name is Kouji Minamoto sooo make him feel welcome to this new exciting place. Izumi's mouth dropped open as she saw the guy that yelled and punched Junpei earlier this morning walk into HER English class as if he owned everything and everyone in the room. ' Awww shit! This is not good. The one guy I don't want near me and the only open seat is next to me! This is going to be fun -_-' !'

**Kouji's P.O.V. **

Kouji looked around the room when he walked in. ' Everyone is creepy looking...especially the teacher.' He side-glanced at the teacher, she was smiling so big you would think she slept with a hanger in her mouth. ' Why are all the girls staring at me...well except the blond girl.' She was wearing some semi-dark jeans and a spaghetti strap t-shirt that was a light purple color and she was wearing a paris hat that was a dark purple while she was wearing dark 1 1/2 inch heels that were also dark purple. She had long golden hair that went right below her shoulders and she had eyes that looked like sparkling emerelds. ' I saw her earlier, she seems ok but I am not getting close to her.....I don't want that to happen again.....

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Ashley." she glanced over at the boy standing there. "Umm...hey Kouji, what do you need?" She was glancing around probably to make sure nobody was around. " I was wondering...would you go out with me sometime?" I said nervously. "Kouji, you are such a dork and a loser. Who would _**want **_to go out with you!? Your such a gay ass freak for thinking someone likes you! So just go get a life and leave everyone out of it cause nobody wants you alive just dead! Even your parents don't want you, that's why your mom is _**dead**! _SHE KILLED HERSELF TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! He looked at the girl he thought he knew. Hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. I just ran away so fast from her to get away...._

_~End Flashback~_

He could feel the tears coming, he blinked them back. ' I don't need to cry here. I don't cry anymore. Only people with love and who are surrounded by people who they love can cry....when people have nothing you can't cry anymore.' He looked at all these people and he didn't even want to say hi or even be there. ' You can't get close to people...as soon s you feel comftorable they leave you. Leaving you shattered, broken, and all alone. I'm never getting close to anyone, besides I bet they are all jerks anyway.' Kouji thought darkly. He just saw the only available seat next to Orimoto (everyone said there name if your wondering) 'Awww shit! Why does it have to be her?' The one girl he was a tiny bit attracted to (which he would never admit it) and he had to sit next to her!? ' This is going to be a longgg year -_-' !'

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

She glanced over at the loner guy. ' I should probably introduce myself.' "Hi, my name is Izumi Orimoto. I can show you to where all your classes are and you can ask me for help whenever you need it." She gave this sincere smile. He looked at her. His eyes were like two blue crystal clear ponds, yet they had this ice in them. As if something evil and dark was under the surface. " I don't need your help so leave me alone. Just don't ever talk to me." He just went straight back to zoning-out. ' That was rude, I was trying to be nice. Maybe he is one of those guys who don't like chick friends....yet every guy that trys to talk to him fails. Maybe he's in a bad mood. Well it's none of my buisness.'

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Kouji glanced back over at her. ' why does she even want to talk to me? The guy who nobody wants alive.....only dead.'

_~Flashback~ _

_The next day at school was a complete hell for him. Everyone was saying get out of school and all of our lives. He saw Ashley talking to her friends. " I know Becca. the gay loner likes me! It is so weird. He doesn't deserve anyone's love!" He walked away silentely as if he was a ghost. " Hey loner!" He looked at three guys coming at him...surrounding him. They grabbed him and started beating the shit out of him. " Owww! Please stop! Your hurting me!" I yelled pathetically at the guys. "Oh wow, now what are you going to do? Go home and cry to mommy? Oh wait you can't cause she is DEAD! By the end of the day i was beaten up, hurt, and all alone. I was against the world now...all alone, nobody at my side. ' I'll always be alone....' He thought to himself, putting a wall around him at the same time without even knowing. _

_~End Flashback~_

' I'll always be alone....'

**~*End of Chappie*~**

***************************************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

Well its finally done! Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts and crap about it. I still don't know if I'm putting Kouichi in the story or not. Oh and I don't now if Kouji's mom is dead or not, depends what I'm going to do with Kouichi. I wanted to make Kouji have a reallyyyyyy bad past and thoughts. Tell me what ya think. Oh and flames are accepted as always cause i need to become a better writer and bla bla bla. Thanks for reading :)

Also I already wrote chapter 2 just gotta type it up and stuff. Coming soon :)

Also sorry if its so short, most of my chapters are probably gonna be like this.

Lol keep puttin alsos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2!!! I'm so tired....stayed up all night now i'm up alllll day **

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF DIGIMON!!! JUST THE IDEA AND SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP!!! DIGIMON BELONGS TO BANDAI AND TOEI ANIMATION....it would be cool if i did though.....BUTTTTT I DON'T!**

**Oh by the way, wen it says p.o.v. it might not be in their p.o.v. sometimes.....not very good at writing heh heh **

**Also, if you like Junpei please don't read. You'll hate me then. I am warning people about this every chapter so they don't get confused and stuff. Oh how do you spell doosh bag? I'm not sure if I did spell it right or not. Anyways if you don't like kozumi then don't read this story cause its kozumi, although i might put a twist in the story. Should I make it a 'happily ever after' or a depressing ending? Please read and reveiw and say if it should be happy or depressing, which ever one has the most I'll pick that unless I have writers block with it. Thanks for listening to my rambling. On with Chappie 2! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Izumi's P.O.V. **

I glanced over at Kouji. ' I wonder what he's thinking about right now. He is really sexy and apparentely smart since he just got an A on the test about _Romeo and Juliet. _All he needs is to be somwhat athletic and a wayyy better attitude then he woud be a great boyfriend.' I looked down at my schedule. ' Damn I have P.E. next....i wonder if he does...' I looked at the piece of paper that was sorta crumbled up on the left side of his desk. ' Yes! This is his schedule! Lets see if I have any classes with him....'

**First Semester**

**Monday and Thursday:**

1) English

2) P.E.

3) Lunch

4) Science

5) Critical Thinking

**Tuesday and Friday:**

1) French

2) History

3) Lunch

4) Math

5) Critical Thinking

**Wednesday:**

All classes are shortened, and you attend to all.

**Second Semester**

**Monday and Thursday:**

1) English

2) P.E.

3) Lunch

4) Science

5) Critical Thinking

**Tuesday and Friday:**

1) Career Choices

2) History

3) Lunch

4) Math

5) Critical Thinking

**Wednesday:**

All classes are shortened, and you attend to all

I then looked at my schedule and was comparing the classes. ' I have allmy classes with him! This is so awesome! Maybe I'll actually be able to get to know him. What if he starts liking me and me liking him back.....we could date! Whoa Orimoto calm down, you can't jump to conclusions. I just met the guy and also just broke-up with Takuya. I can't think this....but i can't stop thinkin it. What the hell am I going to do?' _**Ringggg! Ringggg! **_Izumi gathered all her books so she could get to her locker to get her gym clothes. She saw Takuya look at her. His eyes showed so much happiness like when a little kid just got a puppy and then one look at her and it all shattered into depression. ' Why is he so damn sad?? He never cared when we were dating....did he?'

**Takuya's P.O.V.**

" Hey chad! Pass the football!" Takuya yelled. (by the way this is in the hall) " Ok Kanbara! Go long!" chad yelled back at him. Oofff. "I got itttttt!" I glanced over at Izumi's locker and saw her there. She kept glancing towards something. My eyes followed the path and at the end she was looking at the new guy Minamoto. ' What does he got that I don't!? I mean earlier I saw him, he punched fatty (Junpei, thats what Takuya is going to call him...Kouji is calling him doosh bag, Izumi and Tomoki are going to call him either Junpei or pervert. by the way did i spell doosh bag right?) in the gut and was so calm afterwards. Why would Izumi want to go out with a guy like that!?!?!?! I should beat him up....no i can't do that. If Izumi really does like this guy and I beat the shit out of him, she'll hate me forever. I don't want her hating me. I lover her **way** to much to do that to her.' " Takky!!!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Chad. " Pass the damn football!" Chad yelled over the chattery noise in the hallway. " Geez Chad, calm down. I was thinking for a minute. You need patience." Takuya said in this sarcasm voice. They immeadiately started laughing afterwards cause well they thought it was hilarious. Mrs. Sahato came out of her prison (classroom, it felt like a prison though) "GET TO CLASS!!! AND SHUTTTT UPPPP!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. ' Geez someone's being a cranky pants today.' Takuya thought to himself.

**Kouji's P.O.V. **

' I can feel someone staring at me.' I looked around to see who it might be. I saw Izumi glancing at me...A LOT. ' Why is she even staring at me? Am I really that revolting? Wait there's someone else besides her...' I looked around the room again, probably looking like an idiot and saw Kanbara shooting daggers at me. ' Now why is he pissed off at me?' I glanced down at my schedule. ' Damn P.E. is next class and I think I'm probably going to try out for track. Although I would much rather take kendo classes or sword classes. Oh well...better get to my locker before doosh bag gets there. " Hey Minamoto." I turned around to see who was calling my name. It was Takuya heading straight for me. "What the hell was with that fuckn death stare? I barely even know you." I said darkly to him..I could've sworn I saw fear in his eyes but he didn't back down. " Your stealing my girl Minamoto." "What!? I don't even talk to anybody so how the hell could I steal a girl away from you?" I gave him my best death glare. His eyes agian showed fear yet still not backing down. " Apparentely she likes _you _since she was glancing at you in English" Takuya stated in this smartass tone. " Your such a dork, wow some chick stared at me and now all of a sudden she likes me? Yeah right...get a life Kanbara." I said in this serious yet sarcastic tone then I just walked away calmly. I glanced back. Takuya was just standing there and staring at me in shock then walked towards his locker.

' Why would someone like me? I don't get what's so great about me. I'm just some guy against the world all alone because nobody even cares...not even my dad or stepmom. They say I'm a disaster. I have a horrible attitude, I don't talk to people or get close to anybody (as i put before) beacuse when they leave you feel broken and alone. Oh right I feel that way every fuckn day of my life. Why am I even alive? I bet God doesn't like me. (God is the best ^_^ sorry distraction anywaysss) I've got such a crappy life...why does he even let me live when I'm so hurt on the inside? Even in my dreams I feel the pain...why would anyone want me? There is absolutely nothing good about me, everything is evil according to some people. I hate my life and I can't wait till I'm gone...I'll always be alone.' I thought darkly to myself. I saw Izumi walk into the gym. ' Oh great Orimoto is in my class...is she in all my classes?'

**Izumi's P.O.V. **

I looked over at Kouji. He was trying out for track. Takuya of course is going for captain of the football team and soccer team. Tomoki was going for soccer since Takuya is going for it (he still looks up to Takuya). Tomoki lost the big orange hat awhile ago. He now wears dark skinny jeans with an icy blue t-shirt that has this design. Nobody knows what it looks like and very hard to describe, but if you look at it long enough it looks like there is a snowstorm going on. Also he wears a jean hat backwards that has the same design on the front of the hat. To complete the look he wears DC shoes for guys. Junpei on the other hand doesn't really play sports. So he is probably going to be ball boy/ water boy. You know goes around picking up the balls and handing out water to everyone. Me on the other hand am going for tennis. It's my favorite sport. Also the tennis court is next to the track ;). I would get to see Kouji workkout and run....' What the hell am I thinking!?!? I can't ever like Kouji. He's not my type. I like cute, sweet, funny guys. Takuya used to be like like that but now he is more of a player....he flirt with girls when I was right there.

Kouji is a bad boy though. He has a bad attitude and probably gets in **lots **of trouble. He probably doesn't....but he could be one of those guys who seem like an angel but deep down they are a devil inside waiting to snatch up their prey. I'm probably only drawing conclusions though. He seems nice, but he has this cold barrier around him like he is trapped in an iceberg waiting for someone to find the true him....as if the barrier is to keep people away and never truly getting to know the real him on the inside. He might seem strong and invincible on the outside but on the inside he is screaming for help....I'm sorry Kouji for whatever is wrong with you and keeping you away from people...'

**Junpei's P.O.V. (oh greatttttt, i hated writing this)**

' Izumi. Izumi. Izumi. She is the absolute best! I love her so much. Why can't she realize that I'm the only one she needs? I mean I'm the hottest guy in the world. (neverrrrrrr *runs away in fear*) She wants me baddddd.....she is just playing hard to get. Yeah that's it she is playing hard to get. She wants to see how far I will prove my love to her. I really want her. If I could right now, I would go over there and kiss her all over....I wish i could.' (.....O_O) " BALL BOY!!!!!" Coach yelled. "Yes sir?" "Pick up all the footballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, and baseballs. Then after that I need you to pick up all the obstacles from track." Junpei looked at the fields. courts, and track. He sweatdropped. "Ummm can I have help?" He asked. " Nope got nobody else to help you. Oh and see that kid, Minamoto?" He nodded his head yes. " Best guy for sports. He should join football or something like that, but he likes track. Oh well." The coach said.

If it was possible, Junpei would have steam coming from his ears right now. ' He's not so great, I mean I'm _wayyyyy_ better than him.....wait a minute. Why is **MY** Izumi-chan looking at Kouji??????? She only loves me....i even have a plan to follow:

My plans for Izumi and me

1) When she's 16, get her pregnant

2) Marry her

3) Get house

4) Sit around on couch (Junpei) while Izumi takes care of baby, cooks, cleans, and takes care of me

5) After baby is born, get her pregnant again

6) Have like 7 kids

7) Repeat #4 every day :)

(I DID NOT THINK OF THIS! I HAD HELP!!! Oh and told you I made Junpei weird)

I love my plan sooooo much! Wait a minute.....Izumi is 16 now......Awwww damn it!!!!'

**Takuya's P.O.V. **

I saw fatty looking at Izumi with hearts in his eyes. ' He can't get her at all!' " Hey fat ball boy!" Fatty looked this way. "Yes?" He asked. " Why are you staring at Orimoto, you could never get her." I said calmy. He screams at me in a whiney baby-like version and starts crying like a baby and yells " SHE WILL BE MINE!!!!!!" and runs away, his fat ass chugging along. " Thats scary......O_O" Takuya said to Chad. Chad just nodded his head while looking terrified.

**~*End of Chappie*~**

******************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

Well I finally typed it up and got it here. Isn't Kouji so depressing? I like the second paragraph before Junpei's P.O.V. I think i did a pretty damn good job, but thats just me. Also I understand if Junpei scares you in this story....honestly I'm scared of him too. I hate Junpei, get that in your head. I'm making him a pervert and have a weird life. So as i said before, if you like Junpei don't read. Oh and also Junpei's P.O.V. will rarely happen. So I'm thinkin of makin a twist to the story, i already got the idea just deciding when it should be. It's a surprise. Also at the end of the story, i dont know if it should be a happy ending or depressing so please tell me what you think it should be, and I'll do my best. Thanks for reading and please reveiw :) Oh and thanks to **Mniya**. She is an author on fanfiction, she wrote the story digital reach and thats where I got the idea of the design for Tomoki's shirt. Just needed to say that so I'm not copy writing or anything.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!!! Finally is here**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF DIGIMON!!! JUST THE IDEA AND SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP!!! DIGIMON BELONGS TO BANDAI AND TOEI ANIMATION....it would be cool if i did though.....BUTTTTT I DON'T!**

**Oh by the way, wen it says p.o.v. it might not be in their p.o.v. sometimes.....not very good at writing heh heh **

**Also remember I hate Junpei, so don't read if you like. Also I appreciate flames, cause they will help me become a better writer thanks for reading! On to the story! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

I kept looking at the clock. ' Only five mintes until I can leave this hell. I hated today so far. P.E. was tiring. Lunch was boring and lonely, as usual. Nobody came over and talked to me and all I saw was those jerks laughing and talking as if I was invisible. It seemed like I was a ghost because nobody saw me but I could see them. I bet if I screamed at the top of my lungs nobody would turn their heads. Even if I screamed help me, I'm being mentally abused please just somebody care....nobody would look and they would keep chatting about gossip, drama, and relationships. Now science. It is probably the best part so far. Everyone isn't allowed to talk and I am learning absolutely nothing, since I already knew what Mr. Sasuki was teaching.

_**Ringgggg! Ringggggg! **_" Class your homework assignment is to make a diagram about an animal. It can either be mammals, fish, or birds. It has to include what it looks like on the inside, facts about the animal, how they hunt, and how they breed...like either giving birth or eggs. Now everyone needs a partner." ' Shit! I don't want a partner....that means I have to talk to the person. I officially hate this class now. I'm just glad it's almost over.' I thought. " Class I'm assigning your partners." Everyone groaned at the statment except me. " Takuya and Mariah, Chad and Bob, Sally and Junpei, Dawn and Rebecca, Kouji and Izumi...." (he named the rest, didn't feel like makin like 10 more names.) " Your projects have to be done in one week. Class dismissed." Mr. Sasuki said. Everyone was gathering their books and chatting. My eyes widened when I figured out who my partner is. ' No...this can't happen.....I seriously need her away from me....What the hell am I going to do? She is going to drive me insane. Trying to be nice and act like she cares about what's wrong. Really she's going to be like _I care _and then on the inside she is saying _Get the hell away from me! _I hate this....I already deal with this crap at home.'

_~Flashback~_

_I walked through my bedroom door holding my soft pillow. I heard my dad yelling again. He was probably drunk again. I peeked around the door. He was sitting on the green couch, beer bottles all around him and one in his hand about half empty. " Daddy....are you alright....?" I said nervously knowing one little thing can make him blow up. " You know son...I'm not alright. My wife is gone and I'm stuck with _**you**_. I would give you up for her in a heartbeat. Actually I'd give you up for anything in a heartbeat." A pain went through my heart. He continued " It's all your fault why she is gone....if you hadn't come she would still be here. All your fault. I hate you. I don't want you here anymore. You are such a disaster! Get the hell out of here, you bastard!!!" He threw the beer bottle at the wall right next to me. The glass shattered everywhere and some of the beer landed on me...and a few pieces of brown colored glass went into my arm. Salty tears running down my face for the second time that day. I ran into my room, slammed the door and locked it. I took the glass pieces out of my arm and I saw the red warm liquid sliding down my arm. I cleaned the wounds and patched them up. I cried myself to sleep, just like every night._

_~End Flashback~ _

' I can still smell alcohol on my shirt. I can still feel the piercing pain in my arm and heart. I can still feel the tears. I can still feel the blood rolling down my arm. I can still see the look in his eyes. They showed anger, sorrow, and this foggy look. I hate him. What did I do to deserve this? Oh right...I was born. I wish I was never born or at least dead right now. I want to see heaven's gates. Wait a minute....why would I go there? I'm a disaster as my dad says. I don't deserve any happiness and I guess I'm going to hell then.

Mom, why did you leave me here alone?' I felt a tear slip from my eye. (he is at his locker by the way) ' Shit I don't need ,scratch that, i don't _want _to cry here. Nobody needs to see me cry. Oh yeah, no one would look. Even if they did, they wouldn't care. I so want to die. Mom I wanna meet you, but I know you would want me here to live. Even if I wanna be gone from this damn life. Nobody wants me alive here. I'm against the world. All alone.....' I thought darkly. I slammed my locker shut and started walking towards the exit.

**Izumi's P.O.V. **

' I can't beileve I'm paired with Kouji! This is so great! I'll be able to get to know him better. This is going to be awesome. I really want to know more about him. He is so mysterious. Just from looking in his eyes I can see an icy surface. I bet if I break through the surface, I can get him to open up to me.' I looked over at him. He was putting his books away. I saw a crystal tear roll down his cheek. ' Why is he crying? Something's wrong I gotta ask him, but he just slammed his locker and headed for the exit. I'll ask when we work on the project.

" Heyyy Izumi!" I heard pervert say. " What do you want?" I asked annoyed. " Well will you be my partner for the science project?" His face showed eagerness as if I was going to say yes. "No Junpei, I already have a partner." I shut my locker and started walking away. I heard him catching up, you could literally hear his belly a mile away. " Oh well......who?" He sounded sad ,yet jealous. " Kouji Minamoto." Even when I say his name I get butterflies. Pervert stopped walking. I turned around. He looked like he was going to hunt him down and kill him (even though he couldn't heh heh) He had this glare, not a great one though. He yelled at me in this babyish-way. WHY HIM??? YOU LOVE ME!!! NOT _**HIM**_! You and I are going to get married and have lots of kids!!" I looked at him with disgust. ' Greatttt everyone is laughing and staring.' "Junpei...I hate you! I don't like Kouji that way but he is _way _better than you. I want to hang out with him and I never want to hang out with you! We are never getting married and having kids. So leave me alone!" What nobody knew was cold, navy blue eyes were watching. They softened then disappeared into the shadows. Some 10th graders walked by. (the same ones from earlier in the story) " YOU JUST GOT RE-JECTED!!!!!!!" Junpei started crying and ran away. Some guy leaning against the locker stuck out his foot and Junpei tripped over it, landing face first on the floor.

' What an annoying guy. I wish he would leave me alone. When I was dating Takuya he wasn't like this. In fact he didn't even talk to me, but I don't want to date Takuya so he would leave me alone. That is just wrong. I was never truly happy with Takuya. Never got butterflies with him and then one look at Kouji even hearing his name I get butterflies. It is so weird.

**Tomoki's P.O.V.**

I went to Takuya-oniichan's school. We were talking about soccer when we heard Izumi yell at Junpei. "You still like her?" I asked in this tone like she's weird why would you like her? "Yep but not like.....I'm in love with her Tomoki. I can't beileve she likes Minamoto. He doesn't even talk to anyone. He is so cold. I talked to him." He had this zoned-out look. " Wow...does he like her?" I questioned. " Takuya-oniichan punched his locker shut and gritted his teeth. " I hope not Tomoki, I can't lose her to that insensitive guy!" He yelled at me. "Oh....ok" I said lowering my eyes. ' Izumi look at what you did to him. He is absolutely heartbroken. I know! I'll set him up on a date. Maybe then he can get over her and be the Takuya-oniichan that's always happy, energetic, and hot-headed. Now who would go out with him...?' I thought a plan coming to mind. "Tomoki?" Takuya-oniichan was waving his hand in front of my face. " Sorry, zoned-out." I lied. "It's okay budddddy!" I laughed at our little joke. He has been saying that since I was in third grade. "You know Takuya-oniichan....would you want to get over Izumi?" He gave me a look and nodded his head yes. " Well I got a plan how you can." Then I smirked evily.

Takuya-oniichan started laughing then I ended up laughing too. We always joked about how I was a sweet angel on the outside but on the inside I was a ruthless devil. It wasn't true of course. " See ya later Takuya-oniichan! I gotta get home." I said to him. " Kay bye. Call me and tell me about your evil plan!" He winked at me and we both started laughing while I ran home.

**Kouji's P.O.V. **

Why would Izumi _**want **_to hang out with me? I thought people would even hang out with doosh bag more than me.' I realized my eyes had softened. I shook my head.

_~Flashback~_

_" WHY HIM??? YOU LOVE ME!!! NOT __**HIM**__! You and I are going to get married and have lots of kids!!" She looked at him with disgust. I looked around everyone was either staring or laughing. "Junpei...I hate you! I don't like Kouji that way but he is way better than you. I want to hang out with him and I never want to hang out with you! We are never getting married and having kids. So leave me alone!" _

_~End Flashback~_

She wants to hang out with me....I felt a surge of happiness and a feeling that someone cares for a second. ' That was the first happiness I have ever had. No stop thinking that, don't listen to her. She was just saying that probably to make it seem like she cares but she doesn't.' I walked by Takuya and this little dude. " Wow....does he like her?" The little guy said. ' Course I do...but I gotta stay away.' Takuya then punched his locker shut and gritted his teeth. " I hope not Tomoki....I can't lose her to that insensitive guy!" He yelled at the little guy Tomoki. I glared at him. ' Course you think I have no feelings....I'm some heartless guy to you. Well I do have feelings. I feel hurt, alone, shattered, broken. Another person who wants me gone. Just get in line Kanbara. Of course they think I'm not right here. I'm a ghost to everybody. Again, I can see and hear them when they can't see or hear me.

Mom, if only you could see how people treat me. Then you would understand why I want to die.....Someday mom, I'll tell you everything and how I became against the world. Someday....'

**~*End Of Chappie*~**

********************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

Well here it is Chappie 3! I worked for hours on this. It might not be great but i like it. Remember I hate Junpei. Also if you don't get it, I'll explain it in a more simple way. Ok well Izumi really does care about Kouji and wants to help him, but Kouji isn't use to the kindness and thinks as soon as he gets comftorble with her and use to her she will get up and leave him alone again. His dad especially doesn't care and mentally abuses him. So he thinks it is all an act. He sometimes thinks about his mom and in a way I guess talk to her saying why he wants to be gone from the world. So there it is explained in a more simple way. The twist to the story is coming soon! By the way, should it be a ' happily ever after' or a depressing ending? Oh and...heh heh nevermind, just another twist I thought of. Thanks for reading please reveiw! CHAPPIE 4 COMING SOON!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4!!!! Starting school tomorrow..........damn it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS........JUST THE IDEA! AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE UP SO DON'T FREAK IF ANY OF THE NAMES ARE IN YOUR STORIES OR ANIME! I COULD NOT THINK OF NAMES! ALSO AS I SAID, I HATE JUNPEI SO IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T READ! **

**So this time I'm just going with it. I have no clue what is coming up in this Chappie or not. So yep, thanks for reading! And flames are appreciated. Also I have been gone and busy for a week so that is why it is updated late. School is starting and I have honor classes so that means less time for story so it will take forever to update. Thanks for listening to my rambling, On to the story! **

**Takuya's P.O.V.**

I was walking home. I looked across the street and saw Izumi. "Hey Izumi!" She glanced this way. She ran across the street towards me. My heart beating faster and faster as she got nearer. "Hey Takuya. Did you need something?" She questioned with this puzzled face. "Nothing, I just thought you would want someone to walk you home?" She smiled. "Course Takuya! I want to talk to you anyway….its been awkward since well what happened." She lowered her eyes, fascinated of her shoes all of a sudden. "It's okay Izumi, I'm fine." She smiled again then took my hand and we started walking away. I just had to turn red when she looked away. 'Gotta ask now before someone else does….' I thought to myself.

"Izumi, can I ask you………..something?" I shied away my face, a blush rising. "Takuya you just did" She smiled of course it was a joke. "I know what you mean though. So shoot." I smiled knowing she was curious about the question. She always was a curious girl and that's one of the things I love about her. "You know the mask ball coming up…?" (Sorry people can't think of anything creative) Her face looked like she knew what I was going to ask. She nodded her head slightly. "So I was wondering….would you like to go…..with….me?" I asked nervously knowing in a second I could get turned down. She let go of my hand.

"Takuya." She started, it was not sounding good. "I broke-up with you for a reason….why would I go to a dance with you if I don't feel that way about you anymore? I'm so sorry Takuya, I just can't. Plus I'm hoping to see someone else there….." She blushed and smiled while looking away from me. 'She wants to go with someone else???? I bet its Minamoto, I hate that guy!' "Oh….ok Izumi. I hope you see him there I guess…..there's your house Izumi bye." I ran away, jealousy and hurt written on my face. I knew the answer all along too. I was to hot-headed though. 'Tomoki said he would set me up on a date for me if Izumi said no. I wonder who it's going to be…..I hope Tomoki is right that I'll get over Izumi with this chick. Hope it works.' I thought while slamming my bedroom door shut.

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

I shut the front door and sighed. 'I just hope Takuya gets over me….and soon. I have already moved on.' An image of Kouji rushing through my head and of course a blush rushing to my face. "Sweetie, what is the blush for?" My mother said while drying a plate. I walked into the kitchen behind her and sat at our 4 seat oak table. "Well mom, I broke-up with Takuya today finally." (She wanted to a week ago but didn't have the guts.) "And I met this new guy today…." She said looking down. "Who is this lucky boy?" Of course she would say that, every mother does. "His name is Kouji Minamoto but he is soooooo cold. What I mean is, he is really mean but I think he is that way because something that happened and I bet if I tried to be friends and open up a little bit to him; he'll do the same for me. That's just a theory though and I don't know what to do because Takuya still likes me since he asked me to the mask ball but I want to go with Kouji and if I go with him Takuya will be heart broken."

She sighed from talking really fast. My mom looked over at me with this shocked look, probably absorbing all the information. "Sweetie…….you broke-up with Takuya so that means you can see other people and don't have to be worried what he thinks because he is supposed to move on. Kouji on the other hand, doesn't sound great. Something could have happened to him but what if he is that way for no reason at all? Yes your theory could be correct and you could open up to him and he could too but follow your heart, not what I say. I f your heart says go after him and give him a chance then try. And if your heart is saying hell no get away from the jerk then listen to that. What I'm trying to say is never give up on love." I absorbed all of what she said. "Thanks mom" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed while landing on my bed. 'Ok, well my brain is saying get the hell away but my heart is saying go give Kouji a chance.' The song Listen to your heart by D.H.T. came on.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he is calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but_

_Listen to your heart _

_Before…._

_You tell him goodbye_

'Wow it's like my IPOD knew what I was thinking….weird. So I guess my heart wins the battle. That sounds weird…..oh well better get sleep for tomorrow.' I got up and got dressed in a tank top with shorts (Her pjs) and turned off the light and got comfy in my bed. Closing my eyes slowly. My last thought of a boy with raven colored hair.

**Kouji's P.O.V. **

I slammed the door as soon as I got in this horrible terrain of a house. I took off my shoes and I could smell the alcohol all over the house. He had a lot to drink today; this is going to be bad. I walked through the hallway and peeked around the corner. He was just laying there asleep. Beer bottles all around him and he was still in the suit he wore to work. 'Thank God he is asleep. He would've….' I just shuddered at the thought. 'Of course I can fight back now but what's the point? He just beats me longer and I hate it. Hurts too much, people would think you become immune to the pain but I haven't. I've been beaten for 10 years now and the pain still feels the same as it had in the beginning. (CHILD ABUSE IS WRONG!!!! WE NEED TO STOP IT!!!! Sorry about that but it is a horrible thing to do to a child and it needs to be stopped) I hate it but I can't stop it until I'm out of this hell hole. It is about a year away until I can leave. I have enough money to last me 3 years. For rent, electricity, food, water, and other necessities. '

I was in my room listening to my IPOD when I heard a huge slam. 'My dad probably fell off the couch….damn it! He's going to be here in 3……..2………1.' "Son, why the hell didn't you wake me up when you came home?" He yelled, I could still smell the alcohol even though he is on the other side of the room. "Dad I couldn't, you looked so….peaceful sleeping there and I know how much you love sleeping after a beer or two." 'Dad hates the thought of him drinking more than two beers even though he does all the time. "Son, I don't care how much I love sleeping and how little of beer I drink. ALWAYS WAKE ME UP YOU BASTARD!" He made his way towards me and punched me the gut. I bent over in pain. As soon as I hit the floor he kicked me in my certain place. I cried out in pain. "GET UP!" I struggled to get up, and looked him in the eye. 'Mom I wish I was with you……dead.' He then punched me in my eye. After about 10 more minutes of this (I can't write anymore…..too sad and hard to writeL ) he left me to lie on the floor, the warm red liquid rolling down from my lip. Pain emerging from every part of my body.

**The Next Morning**

I was walking to school. I had a black eye now since of what happened yesterday with my dad. I walked into school and headed to my locker, eyes glued to my face. I saw Orimoto looking at me and then she covered her mouth with her hand. 'What the hell? So one kid walks in with a black eye that wasn't there the day before and everybody flips. They are just acting like they are care but they really don't. Mom why the hell am I staying here? I hate life, every little bit of it.' I realized I was looking at Orimoto and I looked away from the blonde haired beauty. 'Did I just say blonde haired beauty? Damn! I like her now…..and I'm going to lose her.' I was walking to English and sat down at my seat when I looked up and saw written on the white board:

_Friday is the mask ball! Everyone who is going must wear a mask and a costume to attend. _

_It starts at 7 and ends at 11. There will be drinks and food there. It costs $10 dollars to attend the ball. _

_Remember to come and most of all have fun! _

'Psh! I'm not going to that……well I'll be able to get out of the house. What the hell, I'm going to go and have fun….well maybe. And I'll wear a mask and nobody will be able to recognize me so they will most likely talk to me. I'm going to go.' I heard someone pull out a chair beside mine. I looked over and could smell her perfume. "What happened to your eye Kouji-kun?" She asked innocently. I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye. "Ummm….nothing just got in a fight in an alleyway that's all." I lied to her. "Oh and why the hell did you call me Kouji-kun?" She blushed at my question and looked away. "I ummm I don't know just sort of happened and sorry about your eye." She was still looking away, the blush on her face not leaving. I smirked and decided to keep a conversation. "You going to the mask ball?" She looked at me in shock. "Yea…..why you ask?" She asked puzzled and curious. "Just curious, like you. I am probably going so just wondering who will be there." I said calmly and smirked.

"How did you know I was curious?" She asked again. "You keep asking questions and it is written all over your face." I chuckled. She just smiled a smile that said she was annoyed. "I thought you said never to talk to you again." She said annoyed. "Yea I did say that, but I wanted to talk and we have to work on a project together so I thought we should get to know each other." I said calmly. 'And I want to go to your place instead of mine. Plus I really like you.' I thought to myself and smirked. "CLASS!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!" Izumi smiled at me and I smiled back. 'What is this feeling? It's like this fuzzy feeling…..crap maybe it is butterflies. I hate them.'

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

I saw him smirk at me, but then the teacher yelled at us and we stopped talking. 'He actually wanted to talk to me!' I could still feel the blush on my face. 'He lied to me though…..he said he got that in a fight in an alleyway but I saw him walk into a house. Crap that seems so stalkerish. Well I did see him walk into a house while I crossed the street yesterday. I don't think he got that from a fight….I think something is happening at home.' "Ms. Orimoto, your answer?" Mrs. Sahato questioned me. "Ummm….." Kouji wrote down the answer and put it at the corner of his desk. "The part of speech is a verb." I answered quickly. "That is correct Ms. Orimoto." She said in this crazy tone.

_**Ringgggggg! Ringgggggg! **_

'I can't believe he actually talked to me! That was the best ever, and he is actually so sweet……why don't other people talk to him?'

**?Who? P.O.V.**

I saw a kid with a black eye walk out of the building. 'He is the one, I need. The one I need to gain power. Watch out Minamoto I'm coming for you.

Then I saw this blonde girl come out next. I could tell they were talking and he has a crush on her………she is the key to his undoing. He'll do anything for that brat to live. Even if it means he has to die in her place, or just be tortured for life. I smiled evilly, a plan emerging to my head. I disappeared into the shadows knowing if I stayed to long someone would spot me and freak out.

"Master, I found him. He is in Takashi high school located in Japan. I already found his weakness too. Does this information make you proud?" I informed him. "Yes yes it does make me proud. Now we only need him here so I may take over the universe and any living thing in it." He smiled an evil smile and it went pitch dark, I started heading out for my mission. To capture the light and seal it forever.

**~*End of Chappie*~**

**Author's Notes:**

Well I told you there would be a twist. It was originally a different plan but I was writing and the idea came to my head. Yea I know, I got lots of stuff going on in this story right now. A project due in less than week, a ball, and now the twist. I have already had a review saying a happy ending. So far I'm going for that but the depressing ending would be way easier but I don't know. I have so many ideas for this story that could happen but I can't use them all sadlyL. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **CHAPPIE 5 COMING SOON!!!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5!!! I'm sorry for not posting lately....I have a lot to do in school lately so might not post right away.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS........JUST THE IDEA! AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE UP SO DON'T FREAK IF ANY OF THE NAMES ARE IN YOUR STORIES OR ANIME! I COULD NOT THINK OF NAMES! ALSO AS I SAID, I HATE JUNPEI SO IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T READ! **

**So this time I'm just going with it again. I have no clue what is coming up in this Chappie or not. So yep, thanks for reading! And flames are appreciated. Also I have been gone and busy for a week so that is why it is updated late. School is starting and I have honor classes so that means less time for story so it will take forever to update. Thanks for listening to my rambling, On to the story! Oh and thanks to everyone who is reveiwing! **

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

_**Ringgggggg! Ringgggggg! **_"Hello Takashi High, we want all Juniors heading to the auditorium for an assembly about self-esteem (and stuff like that). This has been your principal Mrs. Takashi." (Kari Kamiya married T.K.) ' I wonder why we need to go to the assembly......I wonder if I'll sit next to him....' My thoughts drifted to the cold lone wolf. ' I really want him here like right now. He is so hawt and he can be so sweet......

_~Flashback~_

_The hallway was very crowded and very noisy. ' Why is it so loud and crowded today?' Next thing I knew I was on the ground and my books and papers went everywhere. "Why the hell did you do that?" Ilooked up and saw some jock smiling at me. " Hello, you know your actually very pretty." He said calmly still smiling. " Ummm....thanks I think?" I questioned him back. I looked around and saw that the hallway was cleared. Worry crept to every part of my body as his eyes flashed. _

_I was pinned down to the floor and he started kissing my neck. " GET OFF ME!" I screamed at him. I saw a fist punch him in the face. " What the hell?" The jock screamed at my savior. " Don't talk to me like that, and get off her or you will be beaten for a very long time. If you touch her again lets just say you'll be able to see God." He smirked at the jock with this cold look in his eyes. The jock had fear on his face and ran away __fast__ down the hall. " You ok?" My savior questioned, worry spreding through his eyes. " Ummm...yea. Thanks for doing that. No one ever would do that for me." I said, hearts forming in my eyes probably right now. "No prob." He said walking away, his back facing me. _

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled to myself. I made it to the assembly just in time and took a seat right near the end of a row. I glanced at the people around me trying to find someone I know. I saw Mariah and her group of friends. I usually seat with them but I didn't feel like listening to about gossip and plus they would ask about how Takuya and I are going and I dont want to get in that conversation. Takuya was sitting in the back with his soccer team and some of the football players; throwing spitballs at the back of Sheldon's head (couldn't think of a geeky name). He was taking the teasing as usual. I tried to find Kouji but i couldn't see him anywhere. I glanced at my right and nobody was on that side but the seat to the left of me (an end seat) was a raven hair colored boy with dashing eyes.

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

I smelt her cherry vanilla perfume as soon as she sat down. ' Shit! Why is she like a magnet to me? Always drawing me nearer to her.....I'm turning addicted to her prescence. Might as well try to talk to her even though she doesn't want to talk to me.' " Umm...hi." I heard a small sweet voice say. I looked over and saw the Orimoto girl looking at me curiously. " Hey, did you want something?' I replied coldly realizing I shouldn't have said it. " Ummm.....no; just you always look so lonely and I figured you would...." She was cut off by the crazy bitch. " SHUT UP!!!!!" Ms. Sahato yelled without a microphone. " Now, this young gentleman from our guidance office is going to give a presentation." She batted her eyelashes at the man like she could get him. Everyone giggled and smiled except for me of course.

_**~20 minutes later~**_

" We care about you. We really do, so that's why you should come to the guidance office so we can help you with any problem. Thank-you for listening to me and I hope I can listen to you one day." I gave the guy a glare. " They don't care....why would they _want_ to care about someone like me? A worthless teenager all alone in the world. Nobody cares about me anyway so why should I try to beileve this guy? I'm against this damn world all alone!" My eyes wide with shock as I realized I was talking out loud and not thinking in my head. " Why.....how could.....you even.....think that??" I glanced over at Izumi, she had a shocked expression and yet it had hurt written across her face.

" I.....think that because it's true. My mother died giving birth to me. She hated me before I was alive apparentely and is probably happier dead. My dad......" I looked away. " Any questions?" The presentation guy asked. I raised my hand, a plan forming. " Yes you in the back....oh here's the microphone." He handed me the black mic. " Why do you even bother to tell us this? I mean I don't get what's so important about a damn person listening to my fucking problems. On the outside your saying I care don't worry tell me eveything but on the inside your screaming get the hell away from me." He looked at me with utter surprise. " See you don't care. As usual I'm right." I stood up and walked away from the assembly.

As soon as those doors slammed I ran. I ran out of the building. I ran out of the parking lot. I ran out of school grounds. Tears streaming down my face. I finally stopped running once I ended up in a forest and was in a clearing. I saw a meadow with little pink and yellow flowers; a huge willow tree with its leaves dangling in the shallow part of the water. The water sparkling when the sunlight hit it. A small waterfall falling gently into the little pond. ' It looks so peaceful....if only mom...' I shook my head, new tears sliding over my eyes and falling gracefully down my slender face. " Mom why the hell did you leave me? I miss you! Everything in this world.....it sucks. I hate life.....I want to be gone." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

With that said, I dived into the deep part of the pond. I was only wearing my jeans and the ice cold water hit my body like daggers. I flinched and I was holding my breath hoping to drown. My lungs burning for the need to breath I released my breath. Water flooding into me. My eyes closing and the last thing I saw was something dive in the pond and something smiling evily behind the thing that jumped in the water. After that it went black.

**Takuya's P.O.V.**

Everyone in the auditorium was amazed and yet shocked by his outburst. Amazed because he actually spoke up like that. Shocked because he said that....._"On the outside your saying I care don't worry tell me eveything but on the inside your screaming get the hell away from me." _No one ever expected. The whole auditorium was silent when I heard sniffling. I looked towards that direction and saw the love of my life crying her heart out for some jerk. ' She really does like him...' I got up from my seat and made my way towards her knowing she needs someone. I looked at her figure. I sat down and she lifted her head up and glanced over at me.

She had her arms around me. It felt nice but an image of her walking hand-in-hand with _**him**_. " Takuya....can you do me a favor?" I was surprised by what she had said. " Sure zumi (his nickname for her)." " Will you.....go get him.....for me.....?" Inside I'm screaming hell no but I want her to be happy. I took off running. I saw him. He was heading for a clearing which was spectacular! It was the second most beautiful thing I have seen. First being Zumi of course. He screamed " Mom why the hell did you leave me? I miss you! Everything in this world.....it sucks. I hate life.....I want to be gone." Then he jumped in the water. It must be so damn freezing since it's winter.

I jumped in after him. His eyes were closing and I had to act fast. I was better at throwing a football or kicking a soccer ball to get the last goal winning the game than swimming through ice cold water. I made it to the top just in time. I did the hymlic remover (thats whats it called right?) and he started breathing flashing his eyes opens. " Why the hell did you save me!?" He gave me this look as if what I just did was stupid. " What did I do? What the hell were _you_ doing??? You made Izumi cry and your worried about what _I_ just did? You almost killed yourself!" I screamed at him. His eyes turned sad and worried when I mentioned that Izumi cried. The pit of jealousy grew. ' Oh now he likes her too. This is just perfect!' You think _your_ life is so horrible but what about mine? I have an annoying little brother. Too many after school sports. Too many friends (how is this bad Takky?). The love of my life just broke my heart in pieces and how is _your _life so bad? Is it worse than mine!?" I screamed at him. My whole body burning with rage and hate towards this one guy.

" You think that's a horrible life? That's a pretty damn good life compared to mine! My mom died giving birth to me and my dad now blames me even though I had no control over it. He beats the hell out of me most of the time. I'm not even in a sport because the coaches think I'm not good enough. I don't have a little brother or older. I have NO friends and the person I'm falling in love with should stay far away from me because all I'll ever do to anybody is hurt them! I was born a monster and I shouldn't even be alive since I'm so horrible! I wonder who's life sucks now Kanbara!!!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Depression, anger, broken hearted, loneliness was written all over his face. He was shattered on the inside but wouldn't show anyone.

' That's why he stays away from everyone........he really does have a horrible life and all I've been thinking of is myself. I'm so selfish.' " I'm sorry about all that. It might not seem like much but I don't really know what else to say to that. I am being so selfish. I've been thinking that my life was in hell because of one minor thing. You....you really do have problems. I can try and help you if you want me to." He looked at me. " I don't need your fucking help Kanbara! Just don't tell one damn person about what I said or what happened today. Please..." He was begging to me. Then he ran off as if what had just happened was nothing.

**?Who? P.O.V.**

He was so close to dying. Then fire had to interrupt and save him. I was so close to getting the light for my master. He is not going to be happy with this. Oh well there is always next time and this time we will be in my territory. (Mwa ha ha ha ha! I couldnt help it had to say it) With that he vanished into the dark shadows of the misty forest.

" Master."

" Yes my loyal servant?"

" He didn't die. Fire came and saved him. If he was under there for maybe about one more minute then we could've taken his power and use it to take over. We could have been reaking havoc right now."

" Dammit. We will just have to bring them here now won't we?" He smiled evily.

" Yes master....wait all of them? Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, and Thunder?" I was worried. If we only brought light here we could win easily.

" Yes all of them. Even if we did just bring light here the others would come. As it says in the prophecy:

_As evil rises to destroy all worlds_

_The warriors of Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, and Thunder will save us all_

_If the light is in danger the warriors will be immeaditely at their side_

_If they are too late then all the worlds will be in the hands of evil_

_The light must not get sealed away for the worlds to not end in turmoil_

_One day they will come save us all_

_Don't fret they will if you believe_

_Light save us all_

_(not good at writing this type of stuff.) _

" So all we need to do is seal the light then we win? "

" Yes that is it. Continue your job servant. Report anything new to me first."

" Yes Master." I vanished once again into the darkness to find the light and seal it forever.

**Author's Notes: **

Well here is Chappie 5! I actually was half way done awhile ago but I never finished it. But it's finished now :). Also I have another story. It's called lost love and it is a fruits basket story. Now I got a writer's block for this story about half way so I started another. Plus I love fruits basket now. I just finished volume 11 which there is like 23. So very happy. It will take me foreverrr to upload chappies for both stories now since I have the science fair, school, friend time, alone time, family time, and other crap like that. Chappie 6 will be coming though! Oh and thanks for all the reveiws :). I thought I did horrible but people have been saying I did really good. So even more happier! :D Gotta go pack now cause I'm leaving for the week bye!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chappie 6!!! Finally**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS........JUST THE IDEA! AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE UP SO DON'T FREAK IF ANY OF THE NAMES ARE IN YOUR STORIES OR ANIME! I COULD NOT THINK OF NAMES! ALSO AS I SAID, I HATE JUNPEI SO IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T READ! **

**I'm just writing again. Now i have been having writer's block....again. So sorry for updating late. I don't know if reader's are actually enjoying the story but from what my reveiws have been saying they are really good! Thanks to all of you who have been reveiwing and reading my story! it makes me really happy to know that people actually like my writing. Flames are aprecciated cause they will help my writing for the future. Thanks for reading! On to the story!**

**Izumi's P.O.V. **

Sadness filled my heart when I saw Takuya chase after him. ' What if Takky doesn't get there before Kouji does something stupid....well he probably won't but still.' I saw Takuya emerge in my room. He had a shocked yet saddened face. " What happened? Did you help him? Is he..." The rest of the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Tears were forming in my eyes when the one thought came in my stupid brain. He could be dead. His words echoing in my head.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw him give the guy a glare. "They don't care...why would they _want _to care about someone like me? A worthless teenager all alone in the world. Nobody cares about me anyway so why should I try to believe this guy? I'm against this damn world all alone!" I stared at him in shock. ' Why would he even think that? Why would he even want to think like that? Why...?' His eyes widened. " Why.......how could.......you even.......think that?" _

_~End Flashback~_

" Don't worry Zumi he isn't dead" He mumbled under his breath yet thinking I didn't hear it but I did. " So what happened?" I asked quietly. " He's fine right?" Jealousy written in his eyes as I asked if he was alright. " Ummm maybe a little damaged on the inside, I mean with the heart and stuff...maybe he's ok at home but you never know and he seems like he cares about you since I told him you were worried and cried and his eyes were sad and stuff. Just thought you would want to hear that." My heart was beating really fast and it soared with happiness. ' He could like me? I can't believe it....he could actually like me and care about me! Takky tho....' His face looked like he didn't want to say a thing about him and I so I didn't push it. I felt horrible making Takuya go through all this but Kouji really needs me. His dad....

~_Flashback~_

_" I.....think that because it is true. My mother died giving birth to me. I bet she even hated me before I was born. She is probably even happier dead, not having to deal with a....a.....monster. My dad he takes his anger out on me.....he..." Kouji looked away. The guy giving the presentation said " Any questions?". Then Kouji raised his hand....leading to events I didn't know that was coming._

_~End Flashback~_

" Thanks Takky for everything." I gave him a hug and was waiting for later that day when Kouji would be coming over to work on the project.

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

I started walking through the cold towards the address on the piece of paper. It was Izumi's house where we were going to work on the project together that was due very soon. I ended up at the front door just looking at it afraid to knock. I finally got the courage to just knock and get this whole damn thing over with. " Coming!" I heard a cheery voice not far away from the door I'm guessing. A lady with wavy chestnut colored hair and the same emerald eyes as Izumi. She was good looking not as pretty as her daughter but I wonder how Izumi got her luschious (spelling?) blond hair. " Oh hello. You must be Kouji. I'll show you the way to her room." When I just stood there she looked back at me. " This way sweetie." Looking back at me expectantly. I followed. ' Why did she call me sweetie? She doesn't even care.'

" Honey, Kouji the one you have been talking about forever is here." She giggled and winked at me telling me it was all fake. Or so I thought. "MOM WHY DID YOU JUST..." She quickly shut her mouth when she saw me. A deep red blush spread across her face. I smirked at the way she looked. She was wearing p.j. shorts from the way it looked and a tank top. Her hair was laying across her shoulders and was down her eyes sparkled with embarassment and something else.....love? ' That would never happen Minamoto. Just stop even thinking of the thought. She would never love a monster.'

"Ummm hey Kouji, mom you can leave now." I walked into her room. It was well let's just say it fit her personality great. " So when are we starting?" she looked at me confused then realization hit her face. " Oh well we already picked out the animal: wolf. Then I found the diagram on the internet and you were supposed to figure out how they hunt and how they breed." She said so damn fast. " Well i have the all that crap right here. You have no idea how late I stayed up to get on the computer so my dad wouldn't kill me for being on it." As soon as the words were put I regretted it. ' Dammit she is so going to figure out soon.'

After a little but of gathering facts she started talking again. " So what relationship do you have with your father?" I flinched. "Ummm we hate eachother. He doesn't like me and blames me for my mom's death and I hate his guts. I actually have money saved up so when I graduate I can just leave and never have to see his face again. Begin a new life....unless I'm dead before I graduate." Again I wish I never said anything. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. " What do you mean unless your already dead before you graduate? What exactly happens at your house? Tell me....I want to help..." Tears were rolling down her face. It broke my heart to see her cry.

I lifted up her chin and wiped the tears away from her face. " Don't worry about anything. I'm fine. Just some stuff goes on at home." She had determination across her whole face which scared me. ' Tell me or I'm calling the police and say that your dad killed your mom and you helped...leading you to jail." ' What is this girl thinking?' " Ummm...fine." (the truth of Kouji is finally revealed!)

" Before I was born apparently my mother and father were happily married and had a great life together. Then I was born. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad now blames me for it. The first 6 years of my life were ok. I lived alright and my dad said he cared and was always going to love me and never blame me for her death. Once I turned 7 that all was a bunch of bullshit. He started drinking and his rage was built up for to long towards me. I came home after school and he beat me senselessly for a few hours. I almost died that day. I was terrified ever since. He beats me whenever he gets pissed off or I did something wrong. He calls me everything. Jackass, monster, mother killer, jerk, a disaster, and many other things. He doesn't love me. I have never seen real love or felt it. I always think no one cares and well they probably don't. Now you know why I act the way I act. No one loves me and never will. I bet my own mom hates me. Yet she is the only hope I have for love when I die. Although I probably won't even see her when I die. I'll be going to hell and never be able to see heavan's gates. I don't fear death or hell. I only fear a life of lonliness and pain." Salty water flowing down my cheeks, my nails digging into my palm so hard it started bleeding.

Izumi was quiet and I heard sniffling. I saw her crying. " I'm so sorry you have to live through all this just because you were born. No one deserves that, and your not a monster. Your one of the best people I have ever met in my whole life. The bravest defintely. I wouldn't be able to go through this....please don't hurt yourself anymore. Please keep living and defeat the pain. I'm.....so....so.....sorry....Kouji." I felt arms go around me as she hugged me. My first hug in my life. It felt nice. I realized I loved her but I didn't say anything....I never wanted to ruin the moment. She made my life better by just existing.

We finished the project and I left towards home. Her scent still going through my head, the way she felt, how warm she was, I was going to that ball so I could see her and maybe dance once. Hey maybe I'll even talk to Kanbara. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want a perfect life. I want to be a married man with a job and kids. I will be a great father and never desert them when they need me most. I will defeat the pain and begin a new life. I will not die. I won't let my father ruin my life. It may have been my fault, it may have been a cruel punishment, it may have led to my almost death, but that one fateful day, my birthday, will help me live my life and get through my problems. I will have a better future.....all I can do is hope.

**?Who? P.O.V.**

I smiled evily. A plan forming in my head on how fire, light, wind, ice, and thunder would finally see my world. They would see light fall to his death and the worlds ending in turmoil. They will live through the pain and guilt of being weak and not saving the worlds. I will make sure the worlds know who failed to protect them from evil. I will defeat the light and seal him forever. No matter what it takes I will make my master happy.

I won't be a fool like my companions. They are all bakas (baka=idiots). I will show them what true darkness can do to this world. I'll show them that one thing can seal the light and let his master rule all the worlds. I won't let _that _prophecy come true. The prophecy I know will be the true prophecy in the end:

_Once the warriors come forth and fight_

_The Darkness will win the final battle_

_They will conquer all and devour the worlds_

_The light will be sealed and destroyed_

_Making all the worlds turn bleak and hopeless_

_The other warriors will fall to darkness_

_All will be consumed _

_Not one hint of hope left_

_As the worlds fate falls in the hands of darkness_

_(once again not good at writing this type of stuff)_

" Master?"

" Yes my loyal servant?"

" I know when to strike. There is a ball coming up at their school. Everyone will be attending. Oh and light has hope, stupid wind helped him. I told you she was the key to his undoing. He will do **anything **for that little brat. I bet he has fallen in love."

My master just smirked then frowned. " Light has hope? We must break that. We need to get them all here now. When is that thing coming up?"

" Next week sir. Myself and the others will attack about half way through it. The dark prophecy will become true. The light will no longer exist, I promise you master."

" Thank you for doing my bidding. One more thing. I want to talk with light before we actually hurt wind or threaten any of the warriors. Just to tell him how everything will be going. Unless he has heard it from somebody else in this dispicable (spelling?) world."

" Yes master." It once again went black and I blended in with the darkness to find my prey. I will find the light and seal it forever. The dark prophecy will come true and my master will bend the worlds to do his bidding.

**~*End Chappie*~**

**Author's Notes:**

Well how did you like it? I really like how this chapter turned out. It has suspense and one more thing off my to do list. Now all that happens is the ball and the twist. Well the twist is sorta already happening but not fully happened yet. I'm not good at writing prophecies and myths so I'm doing my best. Thanks for all the reveiws and I hope to see more :). Oh and i don't know when I'm updating next so be patient. I am so proud even with school I haven't gaven up on this story! People have been saying really nice things about my writing. Thank you all! I am very happy right now :D! CHAPPIE 7 COMING SOON! Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chappie 7!! I'm updating really fast lately yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate putting this here but I must. Ok here it goes....****I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS........JUST THE IDEA! AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE UP SO DON'T FREAK IF ANY OF THE NAMES ARE IN YOUR STORIES OR ANIME! I COULD NOT THINK OF NAMES! ALSO AS I SAID, I HATE JUNPEI SO IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T READ! **

**Well I'm writing this chappie only a few days after I updated the last one! I am so happy! I also passed my biology test so better :). Anywaysss I hope you all like this chapter. It's the events that happen that are veryyyyyy interesting lol I'm teasing you all now. Flames are appreciated and thank you to all my reveiwers and saying how great this is! It's my first fanfiction ever and last I checked I had 7 reveiws! Sorry bout not updating a few days after, I never finished it and lots of s*** has happened so sorry! Thanks for reading, on to the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Takuya's P.O.V. **

I saw Tomoki walking towards me with this face that said what the fuck were you doing? I sighed realizing I would get a lecture from someone younger then me because I did one thing for the girl I like. That's right I don't love her anymore. It's just a major crush. I was still very jealous of Kouji but then I heard some of his life....he needed some happiness. Some way for happiness in the future so I backed off. I'm going to get over her. Not just for me but for Kouji. He really needs it.

Yea I stopped being selfish and I stopped thinking of myself. Well with the whole Izumi Kouji deal. I was going to try to make Zumi happy and try to help Kouji get togther with her. They both needed true love. Tomoki was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention while I was in my deep thoughts. " Oh hey Tomoki. Sorry about that just zoning out. I bet you know what happened with Izumi hehehe." I tried to act like it was casual and nothing serious, like I was over her. He didn't believe me...not one tiny bit.

" Takuya-oneechan. I know very well she is still a major crush. I am not a dumbass. Oh and by the way the girl I'm hooking you up with is Mariah Zanzuki (no f'n clue lol). She has really liked you for awhile. She has chestnut soft flowing hair, her eyes are a crystal bright blue and she has a great body and personality. She isn't a slut and is not a hoe. She is very nice and trys to help people out. Also I heard it was easy to fall for her." I stood there shocked.

She sounded hot. Hotter than Zumi. Her personality sounded great and I really do like girls who cares about other people and trys to help with their problems. Kouji came to my head when I heard ' trys to help people out'. I wanted to meet her...badly. I wanted to get over the blond girl Zumi and start falling in love with someone new. And I want it to happen fast before I get way to jealous.

" Thanks Tomoki. Your a real great friend. She sounds great, when do I get to meet her?" I questioned, excitement filling every vein of my body. He started smiling and laughing. " She's right here." He pointed to a girl smiling innocently at me with a hint of a blush on her face (i'm tired of writing bout these guys but gotta keep going). She was exactly how Tomoki described her except more beautiful. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap t-shirt with a red roses on it and the word _love _printed on it. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and some black flip-flops.

" Hi Takuya. Nice to finally meet you." She smiled kindly at me. She was defiantly shy. " Hey, nice to meet you too. You look good. Do you want to go get some icecream then maybe go see a movie?" I was very nervous asking this girl out and this is the only time I meet her. Talk about love at first sight. My heart was already melting at her warm smile and how cute she looked when she said yes. We walked away, talking and laughing as if there was nothing wrong with the world. For the first time in my life, I felt truly wanted and happy. This was going to be the best day of my life.

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

' Damn I miss him already....and I just saw him at school ten minutes ago! This is becoming a little weird. I never felt this way towards Takuya and I barely know Kouji, well I mean he said some personal stuff to me and I know him ok but Takuya and I were best friends for years.....I don't get it. '

I was in my room supposed to be working on my homework but my thoughts drifted to him again and I was doodling little hearats on a piece of paper and in the middle was a hugeeee heart that said _Kouji MInamoto and Izumi Orimoto.....Kozumi. _It was weird. I combined our names so it was easier to write and maybe just maybe nobody would be able to figure out who it was.

I needed fresh air. I had to get out of the house maybe clear my head....that would never happen. I put on my shoes and went outside, leaving my mom a note:

_Dear Mom,_

_I'll be back soon. I just needed some air that's all. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_I might see some friends. I'll be back later._

_Love you mom!_

_Your Zumi_

It had been an hour when I first came out. I was walking aroung aimlessly not knowing where I was heading. I saw him. I saw him sitting on a porch swing. I saw that he was holding his arm and nobody could tell but I could that there was pain and sadness in his eyes. Begging, pleading for someone to help him. I wanted to run to him but It would seem stalkerish if he saw me staring at him at his house.

I decided to walk away....I wasn't sure if it was a bad choice or not. I didn't know if he needed me or if he wanted to be alone. All I knew was that I couldn't stand to see him like that and I needed to get away before I cried and he spotted me. I was about to turn away when something caught my eye in the shadows. I looked to see this....this....monster thing smiling evily at Kouji like he wanted to destroy him. Then he faded into darkness....as if he was never there.

' What the??? What was that thing..? What does it want to do with Kouji? I don't want Kouji-Kun to get hurt! Not at all...if he died....' I couldn't even get the thought to process in my head. I already started crying remembering his words.

_~Flashback~_

_After a little bit of gathering facts I had to ask a question. __" So what is the relationship you have with your father?" He flinched when I mentioned his father. "Ummm we hate eachother. He doesn't like me and blames me for my mom's death and I hate his guts. I actually have money saved up so when I graduate I can just leave and never have to see his face again. Begin a new life....unless I'm dead before I graduate." _

_~End Flashback~_

I was running home and tears were still falling like rain. That one nasty thought in my head repeating over and over in my head. ' Unless he dies before graduation.....I don't want that. He needs to live. He needs to find true happiness....he can't leave me here all alone!'

**Kouji's P.O.V. (this one might be short!)**

I saw Izumi start crying and running away. I wanted to run after her but if I didn't stay and my dad came out to get me after he kicked me out and I mean literally kick me out...it would be worse than a beating for an hour.

_~Flashback~_

_I was making dinner. Mac and cheese, it was all we had until I had to go shopping tomorrow. My dad walked in....fear in my body anticipating what would happen. " What are we having for dinner?" He asked softly. " Ummm...mac and cheese, we have to wait to..." SMACK! He smacked me, my cheek red and burning. " What the hell!? YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T LIKE MAC AND CHEESE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING MAKING THAT!?!?!?" I bit my lip to stop me from yelling back at him. _

_He took a knife and cut my arm. I cringed in pain away from him. " Your just a dumbass monster! Why the hell did I ever keep you? You just ruined my life anyway....why did I even want you!?" He picked me up by the collar and threw me out of the house. I landed on my bad arm on the porch. I held back the tears and the sceam I bottled up that I never let out: help me. I sat up to wait for my dad to let me back in._

_~End Flashback~_

' Did I make her sad...? Knowing me I probably did. I hurt everyone around me or the ones I love.' Mom flashed through my head. I still held back tears....wanting to hold her and comfort her. Telling her whatever was wrong was going to be ok, but my life didn't grant me that wish...it grant me nothing.

**?Who? P.O.V.**

Shit! Wind saw me! I hope she doesn't warn light or in fact any of the warriors. If my master found out...I just shuddered at the thought. Most things thought I was the scariest thing alive but in fact my master was scarier and more deadlier. His fangs and blood red eyes even creeped the hell out of me.

" Master?"

" Yes...my loyal servant?"

" This weekend is that ball thing...where all the warriors will finally meet us. My companions and I will retrieve them and bring them here for you. Your chat with light will happen. I'll make sure of it."

" Ok....light will go through pain to give us power. Isn't it weird that if we hurt light he can draw his power and make it ours? Heh, no wonder he is so useful. I will talk to light and if you and your companions fail...I'll have to show my face and do it myself. Let's hope that doesn't happen." He smiled evily, a little venom dripping from his teeth.

" It won't sir, I promise. You won't have to do anything."

" Oh and I know everything that happens in this world, so don't tell me a lie or you shall pay!"

My eyes grew big. " O-Of course M-master. I shall never lie to thou (lol)."

" Good, carry on." He shooed me away.

I faded again to get the plans ready for the attack agianst those warriors. I will defeat light and I will help my master plunge the worlds into darkness.

**~*End of Chappie*~**

**Author's Note:**

I don't like this chapter. There really was no point to this one except for Izumi's point of veiw and you got to figure out a tiny bit about the master. I have been under a lot of stress lately and probably won't update for while...maybe. Writing helps sometimes to get my mind of everything. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! :D


End file.
